You Could Be Happy
by baconstateofmind
Summary: Ron is wants his girlfriend back. My first ever songfic to "You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol. Kinda sad, Rated T for some swearing


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the Snow Patrol lyrics either.**

**I'm back again!  
****This is my first songifc; I tried my hardest to not follow the song completely but I totally did :|  
****Reviews really are appreciated; my gratitude comes straight from the bottom of my heart 3**

**

* * *

**

Ron Weasley sat on the floor against a sofa in the living room of a spacious apartment. Cups and plates that used to serve coffee and ready-made meals were strewn all over every surface, including the floor. A pile of newspapers were making serving as a stand for a photograph of a young man and woman, who were hugging each other whilst smiling and waving at the camera.

Ron stared at this picture, with a hurt look in his blue eyes. His flaming red hair was in desperate need of a wash and a lot of stubble was showing around his somewhat handsome face. He sighed deeply and studied the woman in the picture, who was his ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She only became his ex few nights ago, after a terrible argument that sent her out the door. He knew she was staying at Harry and Ginny's, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to go over there and grovel; he tried that once and he got hit by a well-aimed Bat Bogey Hex from his loving baby sister.

_**You could be happy  
**__**And I won't know  
But you weren't happy  
**__**The day I watched you go**_

He had no idea how she was feeling. Were they really over? After everything they had been through? Was she really upset? He didn't want to speak to her if she really didn't want to; why sadden her more?

_**And all the things  
**__**That I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops  
**__**Till it's madness in my head**_

_**Is it too late to remind you  
**__**How we were  
But not our last days of silence  
**__**Screaming, blur**_

_**Most of what I remember  
**__**Makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking  
**__**Out the door**_

Ron sighed and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. The argument was a big angry blur, but the finer details were suddenly very clear:

"_Ron, it's a no! Do you understand! N-O. You are not becoming an Auror!"_

"_Why not? Harry's one! Why not me? Are you saying I'm not good enough? Great, even my own girlfriend thinks I'm inferior to The Chosen One!"_

"_You know that's not what I meant, Ronald."_

"_Well, what did you mean when you decided to make my own decisions for me?_

"_I meant that it's too dangerous; we haven't even got married and settled down yet! What if you got seriously hurt? When Harry got caught by the Death Eaters last month that was too close! He's lucky to be alive! I can't even imagine what Ginny was going though at the time, I can't sit in this flat worrying about you!"_

"_Harry knew what he was signing up for and so do I! The training will prepare me for these things! That mission was very risky and Harry had the choice to back down! I'm signing up for the admission tests next week whether you like it or not!"_

"_NO, RON! DO YOU WANT TO PUNISH ME?"_

"_NO! BUT IT'S MY LIFE, MY DECISIONS!"_

"_OH, REALLY? SO I JUST DON'T MATTER ANYMORE, IT'S WHAT LITTLE WON-WON WANTS! SO YOU'RE GOING OFF TO GET YOURSELF KILLED WHILE I SIT AT HOME LIKE SOME DAMSEL? IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"_

"_WELL YOU BETTER GET USED TO IT 'MIONE, CAUSE IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"_

"_SCREW YOU, RON! YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH PRAT!"_

"_I'M SELFISH? LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU WANT ME TO STAY HERE WHEN I CAN GET REVENGE? YOU'RE OFF YOUR ROCKER!"_

"_INSOLENT BASTARD!"_

"_BOSSY AND CONTROLLING BITCH!"_

"_There's no getting through to you, is there? Ron, I can't do this. If you're gonna get yourself hurt voluntarily, then I can't watch!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I'm out of here! You can't just act like my opinion doesn't matter! I thought I meant something to you!"_

"'_Mione, no, I didn't mean-"_

"_But you did. I'm gonna stay at Harry and Ginny's. Don't contact me."_

"_HERMIONE, HERMIONE, PLEASE! PLEASE – NO!"_

And she was gone. His insulting words played round and round in his head, taunting him. He shouldn't have said those things. Surely he could wait a few years to become an Auror? What if he didn't make it? He couldn't leave her; he loved her too much. They really were a great couple, but he's gone and buggered that up now.

Why didn't he stop her from leaving? Why didn't he apparate to Grimmauld Place and beg her for forgiveness? He was such an idiot! A real war hero wouldn't insult his girlfriend so harshly and let her leave! He was supposed to be a gentleman like his brothers!_**  
**_

_**You could be happy  
**__**I hope you are  
You made me happier  
**__**Than I'd been by far**_

Ron gave a frustrated groan and tipped his head back. Even though he wanted her more than anything in the world, he hoped that she was happy. She deserved it after all. Ever since she kissed him in the Final Battle he had been so much happier than he ever thought possible. She was his rock when he was grieving Fred; she was always so kind and caring towards him and although they still fought, they only really did to make sure they both still cared for her. He wanted to be the one making her happy.

Merlin, he loved her so much.___**I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment  
**__**It's all not true**_

Somehow everything

Shaking his head, Ron picked up the photograph and placed it on the mantelpiece. He then waved his wand and sent all the dirty dishes through to the kitchen to get washed. He then picked up some dirty clothes and took them through to the laundry basket in the bedroom.

Their bedroom. He hadn't been in it since Hermione left.

He slowly opened the door. Nothing had changed. The bed was still unmade, her makeup and beauty products were scattered all over the vanity set. Ron dropped the clothes and walked over to the bed and lay down on Hermione's side and cuddled her pillow. He shut his eyes and inhaled. He could smell her scent: lavender and musty books. He quickly sat up, the smell coming with him. Damn, he could smell her everywhere! Giving up Ron fell back down onto the bed but this time he got under the blankets and cuddled her pillow close to him. Tears leaked from under his pale eyelids and trickled down his freckly cheeks, but he ignored them and pretended the love of his life was lying with him and they never had the stupid fight in the first place.___**That you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back  
**__**Don't think, just do**_

Do the things

_**More than anything  
**__**I want to see you, girl  
**__**Take a glorious bite  
**__**Out of the whole world **_

Ron missed his Hermione with all of his heart. He would give all the money he owned to see her one more time and just explain himself. And then possibly apologize profusely.

Ron sat up and looked in the mirror; he quickly stripped himself of his unclean clothes, strode purposefully to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

They needed each other. He wanted to make her happy.

It was time for Ron to get his girlfriend back.

_**You could be happy  
**__**I hope you are.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hope you enjoyed it, and thankyou for reading it!**


End file.
